1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a pixel unit and an array substrate.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as high brightness, high contrast, better perception of layering, vivid colors, thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus widely used in for example liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens, taking a leading position in the field of flat panel displays.
A liquid crystal display panel is generally made up of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates and the operation principle is that a drive voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to rotate in order to refract out light from a backlight module to generate an image. Based on the way of orientating liquid crystal, the liquid crystal display panels of the main stream market can be classified as the following types: vertical alignment (VA), twisted nematic (TN) or super twisted nematic (STN), in-plane switching (IPS), and fringe field switching (FFS).
In the FFS type, an electric field that is generally parallel to the substrates is applied to have the liquid crystal molecules rotated in a plane that is parallel to the substrates.
To improve color shifting in a liquid crystal display panel, multi-domain techniques are commonly used, where a pixel is divided into multiple areas and the directions in which the liquid crystal of each area tilts upon application of an electric voltage is different so that the visual effect observed from all directions would be uniform and consistent.
There are many ways to realize the multi-domain technology. For a conventional FFS liquid crystal display panel, a pixel unit is generally composed of two display domains, as illustrated in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing a conventional pixel unit. The pixel unit comprises a pixel electrode 140, a data line 130 located leftward of the pixel electrode 140, and a gate line 110 located above the pixel electrode 140, wherein the pixel electrode 140 comprises two branch electrodes 141 that are connected to each other at a predetermined angle. One of the branch electrodes 141 has an end that is connected through a via 150 to a drain electrode of a thin-film transistor (TFT). In a pixel unit having such a structure, the data line 130 that is located leftward of the pixel electrode 140 is generally made up of two inclined sections 130 that are respectively parallel to the two branch electrode 141. The two inclined sections 131 define an apex 132 at the connection thereof. In a practical manufacturing process, a liquid crystal display panel is often conveyed by being placed on a machine so that a support pin that supports the liquid crystal display panel on the machine often rubs the liquid crystal display panel to generate static electricity. The static electricity is readily conducted to the apex 132 of the data line 130 and thus causes electrostatic damage of wiring of the liquid crystal display panel thereby resulting in damage of the liquid crystal display panel.